


Tomorrow - Chazz/Reader

by Ancientwhitefire



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientwhitefire/pseuds/Ancientwhitefire
Summary: old work reposting herehope chazz isn't too too OOC - i just dont really know how he acts romantically since we really only see him obsessed with alexis at some points and thats CREEPY and i didnt want that... also i havent watched the show in a while but hopefully he sounds alrighti was really surprised i even wrote a story about him because i used to HATE him but for some reason i saw one good story with him and a girl secretly kissing and i was like - wow, maybe he's not so bad, and no sadly i don't remember where the story was so i cant thank them properlyanyway that kinda inspired me to write thishope you like!
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Tomorrow - Chazz/Reader

You and Chazz Princeton had never been friends, but you could say you and him were long time acquaintances. your family was quite wealthy like his and so your parents would run into each other every so often and so you don’t despise each other’s mere existence. It’s a tolerable existence. It started to waver though as you both joined Duel Academy. You didn’t share the same friends but at least you were in the same dorm so saw each other on more than one occasion. Speaking of the Obelisk dorm, you were visiting a friend on permission from the dean to study with him, but as you approached where you were told his room was, a door flew open and out stomped a familiar figure with the usual messy black hair.  
“Hey…” You stated a bit surprised as you recognized the rich boy. He shot up straight from his angry posture and whipped his head to face you before he turned around to face away from you again.  
“Oh it’s only you.” He sighed.  
“Charming as usual, Chazz.” He didn’t retort back like usual, you tended to enjoy the playful mocking dialogue you would exchange every so often. Something was definitely off. “Is, everything all right?”  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t be?” He tried to criticize but it came off as a weak attempt. “I’m Chazz Princeton…”  
“But you don’t sound like Chazz Princeton.” You noted offhandedly as you strolled closer to him and linked your arms behind your back.  
“Huh?” He started to turn more towards you but when that didn’t satisfy you you huffed and grabbed one of his elbows.  
“C’mere.” You mutter as you turn him around to face you. He’s startled and it’s practically written on his forehead and you’re taken back by how out of character he’s acting and he freaks and turns his face away from you since he couldn’t move his body.  
“What?” He grumbled.  
“I’m sorry you’re upset.” You said, trying to sound soothing but he stiffened and pulled his elbow out of your gentle grip and turned to face you to yell at you.  
“How did you—”  
“You’re not the most subtle person.” You stated with a slight smirk on your face as you cut him off but keep your tone soft and not mock him. He looked at your oddly when your faces goes blank and you approach him further. “Now blink.” He looks at you incredulously. “Just do it.” You push. And when he does his eyelashes that you never knew were so long and alluring became damp and you wiped it with your spare handkerchief you pulled from you pocket. He almost flinched at your touch and he stood rigid when you moved away. “There, no more worries.”  
“I must be really out of it to have even showed any fear.” He retorted sourly.  
“Sometimes it’s hard to be brave all the time.” You reasoned. “And you’re welcome.” He huffed as he wasn’t having any of the teasing antics as usual. You sigh and regain your calm mannerisms. “It’s okay to let go, relax and just let things flow.”  
“I can’t afford to do that.” He turned his head away.  
“Even Richy McRich has time to relax.” You nudge him, trying to lighten the mood slightly but he wasn’t having any of it.  
“I may not be for much longer.” He said dryly. “My brothers are threatening to cut me out of the family.”  
“They what?” You gaped, not expecting to hear that.  
“They don’t believe in me anymore. I’m unnecessary baggage.” He replied bitterly as he practically quoted his brother Jagger as his other older brother Slade looked down on him too.  
“Well you should know you’re obviously better than that.” You almost laughed at how obvious it was.  
“Why didn’t you tell them off like I expected you to have done?”  
“Because I didn’t see it coming.” He rushed to say almost sounding embarrassed and you tried to hide your smile as he was actually being cooperative instead of mean spirited as usual.  
“Don’t you usually not get along with your brothers?” You noted as you thought back to how Chazz always loved distancing himself from his whole family when at fancy dinner parties.  
“This time was different. They were serious, no more open ended threats, it was real.” He admitted as his fists tightened into balls of fury.  
“Well they’re not the boss of you.” You grab his hand and you feel his arm stop shaking slightly and he looks at you with slightly wide eyes. “Show them what you’re made of! You’re Chazz Princeton, are you really going to let them get to you? That’s like accepting the fact they won.” You shook his arm a bit and then let of him to put your hands on your hips. “You have a chance here, to show them who you really are!” He noticed your face brightened suddenly as something dawned on you. “You have that duel coming up don’t you?”  
“Yeah, so? not like it’ll change anything.” He practically pouted and you shook his arm in a way to distract him from his sad thoughts.  
“Chazz Princeton’s not a quitter. You have to try your hardest and show them you’re no one to be reckoned with. Like they could duel to save their asses.” He blinked at you, his mouth slightly open and for a minute you thought you offended him and suddenly blushed at your rashness. “Sorry, I guess that was going too far.” Before you could apologize further, he began to laugh. “What’s so funny?”  
“Hearing you get fired up like that - it’s priceless!” He couldn’t stop laughing.  
“Well excuse me for trying to help!” You huffed, not liking that he was laughing at you so you slightly turn away from him with your arms crossed and your face heating up. His laughter dies down a bit and he gently tugs your elbow to face him again and you silently gasp at how genuine his smile is. It’s not cocky like usual or sinister like he is when around Jaden, this time it was soft and endearing almost.  
“You did help, more than you know.” He practically whispered.  
“You’re weird, weirder than usual.” You noted as you relaxed slightly and kept facing him but intertwining your fingers behind your back as nerves started spiraling through your stomach. “Time to get out of this funk and be an asshole again.” You felt the need to change the mood of the conversation, going back to a place that was more comfortable would help.  
“Hey I’m not always an asshole.” He pointed out.  
“Could’ve fooled me.” You smirk and he smirks back at you slightly but then his face changes slightly as he looks deep in though and you let your hands fall to your side and you take a step closer to see if he’s all right.  
“Will you be there?” He asked quickly. You blink as you barely caught the question.  
“Be where?” You ask slowly.  
“Tomorrow - at my duel.” He elongated in slight annoyance.  
“Course, if you need the extra support that is.” You say softly as you tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear.  
“No! I’m Chazz Princeton, I don’t need a fan club!” He scuffed but then his tone changed to something more encouraging. “I just wanted you to see how I’ll wipe the floor with the sap tomorrow.”  
“Now that sounds more like you, keep this up and you’ll be on the right track.” You smile at how his confidence was growing once more. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” You spun on your toes, wanting to head back to your dorm to finish up some homework.  
“Hey…!” His call abruptly stopped you in place, you falter a bit but turn around.  
“Hm?” You mused.  
“Thanks, you know…” He scratched the back of his head, like not knowing how to properly thank someone and you smile at how silly he looks.  
“Sure.” You nod, also biting your lip to suppress the laughter. “Tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow.” He says more to himself but you could hear him as you two were the only ones in the hallway and your heart kind of tightened at the softness in his voice. It was weird having this sort of relationship with him, not really being friends but sometimes him needing you, but at the same time you couldn’t really picture it any other way…Well, you could technically but those thoughts you managed to push to the wee corners of your mind and let them stay there like always. Besides, Chazz Princeton is meant to be a bachelor type character for life, no tying him down.  
~Tomorrow~  
You smiled to yourself as you exited the dueling arena as people were cheering their heads off after watching the exciting duel that happened between Chazz and his opponent. It was intense but you knew deep down that Chazz was going to win. You could also tell that during the duel Chazz was slowly gaining more of his charm and confidence back and the school started to side with him again even after he left to join North Academy. She quickly made her way out of the arena and around the hall where she was trailing the said winner. You clear your throat to show him you were nearby and he stopped abruptly and soon you saw he was with his other Obelisk Blue friends. When he turns around and sees you see him make a shooing motion behind his back and his friends quickly and nervously scatter out of sight. You smile at the fact that he wanted to talk with you privately.  
“That was some duel.” You say after a beat when you peer over Chazz’s shoulder to make sure his friends were gone. He breathes you name and your heart tightens again like the day before but you continue to keep your cool and approach him. “I’m glad everything worked out.” You note as you’re almost toe-to-toe with Chazz now.  
“Wouldn’t have tried so hard if it weren’t for you.” He said as he looked at you sincerely and gave a small but noticeable smile that made you grin.  
“Aw, you’re just saying that.” You laugh and put a hand to your face as you feel it start to heat up but try to pass it off with a hair flip for jokes and you both laugh. There’s a beat and you’re just staring at the other not saying anything and inside you’re panicking as you think something’s wrong.  
“I do mean it.” He said as he never broke contact with you.  
“Well, thank you.” You bow your head a bit and smile despite your blush.  
“But you know…” He coos suddenly as you look up and see a smirk on his face.  
“Hm?” You dared to muse.  
“I was going to call my brothers and tell them off but I think it would be better to show I won the duel and show off my beautiful girlfriend.” He stated as he leaned against the wall with his arm slightly above your head and you gulp slightly at the mention of a girlfriend. You didn’t think he had one and suddenly you felt kind of down as your heart became very heavy.  
“Girlfriend?” You question as you look to the side, trying to not look disappointed.  
“You.” He whispered. You gasp and snap your head up towards him and stare into his dark gray eyes and feel your heart go from drowning to soaring high like a firework.  
“M-Me…you-you think I’m—”  
“Yes, you’re quite beautiful.” Chase smiled and tried to keep the laugh from escaping his lips at how obvious it was to him. You stare up at him for a moment to make sure he wasn’t just playing with you and then you see how kind his dark eyes were and you swoon a bit.  
“Wow…” You duck your head again as your face flames up but no matter what you can’t hid the goofy grin off your face.  
“So, what’d you say?” He asks with a smile as he tilts your chin up with a finger. “Wanna witness my brothers crap their pants?” You hold back a roar of laughter at how unromantic that statement was but you couldn’t keep a blush off your face no matter what.  
“Well if I get to have a handsome boyfriend…then why not?” You shrug as you try to sound not too excited but the smile on your face wasn’t fooling him and he suddenly blushed a bit and smiled as well.  
“Really?” He asked, like he needed a reminder.  
“Really.” You smile and lean up to kiss him. He’s shocked a bit by how forward you were being suddenly since you were sometimes a subdued person but he didn’t hesitate to move from the wall and wrap his arms around you encouragingly and you wrapped your arms around his torso to get closer to him too. After a few moments of giving small pecks before separating for real you look up at him and see him smiling as he leans back slightly from the embrace and looks up at the ceiling.  
“Wow, I’m really happy that worked out.” You laugh as you see him blush deepen and you kiss him on the cheek and snuggle into the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts - and if there are other chazz/reader or even chazz/oc stories you've seen and would like to recommend to me link them and I'll read them :) 
> 
> also if you'd like to see more chazz and have a situation to set him and "reader" up with comment as well and I'll consider it


End file.
